I'll Protect You
by kaitlyn99
Summary: He's dangerous, he's territorial, and he's rude sometimes. He pushes me to my limits, and he can get pretty obnoxious.. But I wouldn't have him any other way. My friends say I should stay away, and his brother says he's no good. But all I see in him is the good that's begging to be let out of this broken monster of a man.
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy, please, please, please stop!" I screamed, backing away on my hands and feet._

_He sneered down at me and took another long swig of whiskey before throwing the bottle at the wall, right by my head._

_I let out an ear piercing scream, huddling into myself. "Daddy, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"_

_"Cut the crap and get up." He slurred, making me wince._

_Daddy was usually at his worst when his words started to sound weird and sloppy._

_"Did you hear me?! I said get the hell up!" He screams._

_I whimper and sob as I stand up, closing my eyes and keeping my body close to the wall._

_"Daddy, I'm sorry, I promise I'll be good! I promise!"_

_He brought his hand up and I clenched my teeth, getting ready for the blow._

I gasp, sitting up and trying to take air into my lungs.

"It's alright, it's alright." I chant to myself, taking deep and slow breaths.

I look around my small room and bite my lip, leaning my head against the headboard of my bed.

Shaking my head, I get up and go to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and pulling on the clothes I picked out yesterday on; a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, completed with my grey converse.

I walk out into the kitchen and begin to make his breakfast with a heavy sigh.

"Is my breakfast done?"

I gasp and turn around, looking at the man before me. He hasn't shaven in a few weeks, so he's growing a beard, and his shirt is stained with beer.

"U-um.. No, I just began to make it."

I flip the omelet and blink rapidly, biting my lip hard.

"I'm awake, and my breakfast isn't even ready. I put up with your ass; I keep a roof over your head."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes and scoff, I flip the omelet onto a plate and put it in front of him without a word.

Truth be told, he didn't do a damn thing, unless you count drinking beer as a career.

I had two jobs, plus school, plus studying every night and homework, plus taking care of his ass all day.

"You need more respect, bitch."

I turn away from away from him and glare at the wall ahead of me as I put toast into the toaster.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes." I grit out, closing my eyes to keep myself calm.

I pull the toast out and put butter on it before grabbing my school bag. I walk past him and put the toast into my mouth as I close the door behind me. I was going to be late for class, and I couldn't let that happen again.

"Elena, get in!"

I look up and smile at my two best friends- Caroline and Bonnie.

They didn't know about the abuse I'd been going through the past eight years, and I planned to keep it that way.

Slipping into the car, I put my bag on the seat next to me and lean up, settling my body between theirs from the back seat.

"What took you so long?" Caroline asks, adding more pressure to the gas pedal.

"Please, don't kill us." I laugh, sitting back again. "And I woke up a bit late, sorry."

"It's alright, we were just getting worried that something happened." Bonnie smiles, shaking her head.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What is it this time, Caroline?" I laugh, joking with her.

"Ha-ha, very funny.. But there's this new guy at school, it's the middle of the second semester, who does that?"

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm on the student council, it's my job to know, and if that means stalking a hot guy, I'm okay with that."

We laugh as we pull up to the school. I grab my bag and open my door, getting out and wincing at the pain in my leg.

_Father _had gotten mad and slammed me into the table last night.

"What's this guy's name?" Bonnie asks as we walk up to the doors.

"Stefan something; his last name was like, foreign."

"That or you couldn't pronounce it?" I bump her arm with mine and laugh lightly when she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So the dance is this weekend, and I thought we should all go together!"

"Sure, I'm up for it." Bonnie agrees.

I nervously bite my lip and look away.

"Elena, you in?"

"I uh.. I can't.." I trail off, sighing.

"Again?" Caroline whines.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of studying to do. I-I'm behind." I lie, shrugging.

"Well, alright.. We'll take lots of pictures!"

I nod and wave by to them as I walk over to my locker.

Opening it, I sigh loudly and shove my bag in, taking my books out in the process.

I close the door and turn around, gasping when I see someone standing right in front of me.

"S-sorry." I mumble out.

He chuckles and I wince, closing my eyes tightly.

"Sorry to scare you.. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"You must be the new guy." I whisper without thinking.

"I guess so.. Could you tell me where the Bio hall is?"

"Um.. Take a left down this hallway," I stop, pointing to the hallway, "then keep going straight until you get to the very end and then take a right."

He nods and smiles, winking. "Thanks."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and relax as I walk to the math hall, trying not to wince or make it noticeable that I'm in pain.

"Thanks for dropping me off, I'll see you on Monday." I tell Caroling, smiling lightly.

"I still really wish you could come, but I understand.. I love you! See you Monday."

She takes off and I take a deep breath, staring at the house of doom in front of me.

I look back at the road, making sure she's gone before turning on my heal and making my way to The Grill.

"You're ten minutes late." Matt, another one of my best friends, say.

"Oh shut up." I laugh, rolling my eyes. I put my apron on and yawn before going to the first table.

"Hi there, my names Elena and I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have water."

I nod and write it down before looking back up at the girl. "Do you know what you'd like to eat yet, or do you need more time?"

"I'll have a Ruben sandwich." I write it down and smile before turning around and placing the order on the desk.

"My names Elena and I'll be your waitress today, can I start you off with a drink?"

"Pepsi, please. And I'd like a beer as well."

I nod and write it, sighing at the routine of things; always the same words, always the same orders.

Placing the paper on the desk, I go onto the next person.

"Hey, my names Elena, I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

_This is the last person, and then you can go home and sleep. _I tell myself, holding onto that hope.

"Hmm.. Yes, actually."

I look up from the pad of paper and blush lightly when I see the Stefan guy from school today.

"I'll have water." He smiles, raising an eyebrow.

I direct my attention to the man by him and take a deep breath when I meet his beautiful blue haunting eyes.

I shake myself out of it and smile timidly. "And you?"

He stares at me intently and I resist the shudder that goes down my spine.

"Beer."

I blink and quickly write it down, keeping my eyes anywhere but him.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Two cheese burgers. With extra fries." Blue eyes says, smirking.

I blush and write it down, narrowing my eyes at my stupid acts.

_Why do I feel like this?_

I scurry away and place the order on the counter, taking a deep breath and staring at the empty table in front of me.

"Order ready."

I shake my head and look up, widening my eyes.

I must've dazed off for a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath, I bring the tray over to the table.

"Two cheese burgers.. Extra fries. A water, and" I stop and wince when the beer slips through my fingers.

I close my eyes and wait to hear the shattering of the class, but hear nothing.

Slowly opening my eyes, I stare in amazement when I see that the man with blue eyes caught it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was slippery, and, and, and.." I shake my head and take a deep breath, quickly walking away from the table.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh out, closing my eyes.

_You're so stupid. You're lucky he caught it, or he would have-_

"Ow!" I whisper out as my leg hits against the table, digging into the big bruise already there.

I hiss and take a deep breath, walking into the back while trying to keep the tears in my eyes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

**_Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my Dalena story! If you could, just write a quick review, I like to get to know my readers so I can connect with them on a informal bases! Because who likes to be formal? Haha, thanks for reading, guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" He slurs, standing up from his creaky old leather chair.

"I was working, as usual."

"Is that attitude?"

"No, sorry." I sigh out, closing my eyes.

"I could put you out there, on the streets."

"And then how would you live?" I mumble, rolling my eyes and walking to the stairs.

"What was that?" He growls, pulling me by my elbow.

Wincing, I close my eyes and take in deep breaths.

"I asked you a damn question."

"I was just talking to myself, it was nothing."

He pushes my into the wall and stalks up to me, his eyes narrowed from the alcohol and his anger.

I'm surprised he could even see.

"I'm going to teach you how to be obedient, you stupid slut. This is my house, and I'm sick of you talking like this to me."

"Please, don't.." I whisper.

There's a sharp sting on my cheek and I gasp, bringing my hand up to cover it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, just please.."

He gets closer to me and tilts his head to the side, his dark, cold eyes staring into mine.

Shuffling back into the wall more, I close my eyes and stop breathing so I don't have to smell him.

Another shark sting comes to the same cheek and my head snaps to the side. I stay silent, knowing if I talk he'll just keep going.

"I'm tired of your shit."

He pulls me from the wall then pushes me back into it, leaving me there in silence.

Shaking my head, I walk upstairs and bite my lip to keep the tears from coming out from the pain in my back and my cheek.

"You're okay, it barely hurts." I try to psyche myself out as I walk into my room.

I didn't even want to look at it.

I pull my clothes off slowly, looking at my back in the mirror; it was already littered in bruises, and now there was a large red spot that would soon bruise.

Turning around, I trail my fingers down my hot, throbbing, red cheek and wince in pain.

"Just go to bed." I whisper to myself and turn away from the mirror, pulling my pajamas on.

_You can't keep living this way. _My subconscious tells me. _You can't keep being afraid of being touched, and being too close to men. You can't continue on with this abuse._

I smile lightly; a bitter smile, and shake my head.

If only it were that easy to get away.

"I'm going to work." I whisper, handing him his coffee and pancakes.

He waves me off with his hand and I grab my purse, licking my lips.

I hum to myself lightly as I walk to The Grill, trying to distract myself from the pain in my leg and back.

I was able to slightly cover my bruised cheek, but barely. If I just kept my head down, no one would notice.

"Matt?" I ask, putting my purse down on the shelf.

"Hey Elena."

"There you are." I turn around, keeping my head down slightly.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm just a bit slow today. I, uh.. I fell and hurt myself."

"Take it easy then, you shouldn't have come in." He's worried, I know he is.

I smile and shake my head. "I'll be fine, but I'll take you up on the taking it easy offer." I laugh, nudging his arm.

"If you need a break, just tell me, alright?"

"Yea." I nod, tying my apron and grabbing a notepad and pen.

I walk out from the back and take my first order of the day with a fake smile.

"What time were you supposed to go?" Matt asks, cleaning a table.

"Its fine, I like it here." It wasn't a lie, I did like it here. I got to be away from that hell called a house with the devil of a father.

"You're crazy." Matt laughs, shaking his head.

"That's what they call me." I force a laugh, shrugging.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna take inventory so I can order some more stuff."

I nod and let out a breath as I wipe down a table, looking around at the empty tables.

"Do you live here or something?"

I gasp and drop the rag I was cleaning the tables with, turning around.

Stefan.

"O-oh.. Um no.. Sorry?"

"You're apologizing?" He chuckles, looking down at me.

I look away and shrug, biting my lip. "Sorr-" I stop myself, blushing brightly.

"Can I get you something?" I ask, picking the rag and throwing it into the bin.

"Same as yesterday. Do you remember?"

"Um.. Two cheese burgers, extra fries, water and a beer?"

"Wow, impressive." He nods, smiling.

"Thanks.." I mumble, turning on my heal to hand the order to the cooks.

Going into the back, I get a new rag and set it in the bin, bringing it out with me and setting it on a table in the corner.

"Orders ready."

I grab the tray and turn around, walking to the table.

When I get there, I see blue eyes sitting there, instantly making me more nervous.

I keep my head down and hand them their order.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"I'm sorry, but my beer didn't come with an accident."

"W-what?"

Blue eyes chuckles and shakes his head. "Nothing, never mind."

I smile lightly and turn away, running my hand through my hair.

I begin to clean up the rest of the tables, concentrating on a stubborn stain.

_"You're not really a good girl, are you?" He asks, smirking and leaning in closer._

_"Not around you." I bite my lip, resting my hand on his arm._

_"And why's that?" He asks, his hot breath fanning against my lips, his blue eyes staring into mine._

_My breath hitches and I shake my head, not remembering his question._

I gasp and shake my head quickly, squeezing my eyes shut.

_What the hell was that?_

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nervously turn around and look at the man with blue eyes, only to see him staring back at me.

I blush brightly and turn away, scrubbing at that stupid stubborn stain.

_**I decided to put two chapters up tonight, just to give you a little more of the story. It's a bit short, but I've gotta get to bed for school! Eek!**_

_**So please leave a review, I love to hear peoples thoughts.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena, you need to go. It's almost eight o'clock."

I look up from the table I'm cleaning and furrow my eyebrows. "It's already eight?.. Oh my God, it's eight!" I screech, putting the rag away and running to the back.

Grabbing my bag, I groan and hit my head in annoyance at myself.

_He's going to be pissed; he's going to be so so pissed._

"You okay?" Matt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yea, I just- I really need to get home. I'll see you on Monday, kay?"

I open the door and hurry outside, letting out a huge sigh.

My leg was killing me, my cheek still stung, and my back felt like I got ran over by a truck.

I pick up my pace, hoping to get home before eight thirty so I can make something for him to eat.

"Okay, just relax. Everything'll be okay, he won't hurt you." I lie to myself, making myself push the pain to the side so I can continue with this fast pace.

"Well someone's in a hurry."

I gasp and stop walking, snapping my head around, trying to see where the voice came from.

"Hello?" I timidly call out.

Shoes scuff against the concrete and I turn around again, watching as the blue eyes man walks closer.

"You.." I trail off, nervously looking around.

The only lighting here is the dim glow from the street lamps, making him look even more handsome than before; making his eye color pop out more.

"You okay?" He asks, slowly walking closer, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to the side.

"O-oh, yea, um, of course." I nod, holding onto my bag tightly.

"You don't seem like it."

"I-I just really need to get home." I nod.

"Being a waitress must be painful."

"What?"

He takes a hand out of his pocket and points to my face.

My eyebrows furrow before I realize what he's talking about and I quickly turn my cheek the other way

"Oh, that.. Haha, no.. I just.. I fell."

Why am I so nervous around him?

_He's a guy, that's why._ My subconscious mocks.

"Hmmm." He hums, nodding slowly. He takes a few steps closer to me, making me take a few steps back.

"So you're um.. You're Stefan's brother, right?"

"Yup." He pops the P, putting his hand back in his pocket.

I look around and shake my head. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Enjoying a little late night stroll."

My eyes widen and I remember that it's late, and I need to get back home.

"I have to go, see you around." I whisper, quickly walking past him.

_You're so stupid; he's going to kill you now! Why are you so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I look both ways before I cross, even though I know there's not a car in sight, and sigh in relief when I see my house.

_He wraps his hands around my waist and hoists me up, setting me on the counter._

_I moan against his lips and dig my hands into his hair, tugging gently._

_"You're so sexy." He mutters as his lips trail across my jaw and down to my neck._

_He pushes me down gently so I'm laying flat on the counter, continuing to attack my neck with kisses and bites._

_"We have to stop." I gasp out, betraying my words when I tilt my head to the side to give him better access._

I'm pulled from my fantasy as a pair of arms grabs me.

I gasp for breath and look around, confused.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, I see blue eyes and blush brightly.

_Why is he in my day dreams?_

"Y-yea.." I nod, "I'm fine."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asks, placing me back on my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice the car?" He chuckles, a small smirk on his lips.

"Car?.. No." My eyes widen and I look back at the street.

"For someone who was in such a hurry to get home, you sure don't act like it."

I scramble away from his arms, wincing when I realize that I let him touch me.

"Yea, um, thanks.. Sorry."

I groan and run up to my house, looking back to see if he's still there.

He waves, a smirk playing on his lips, then turns around and walks away.

"Where have you been?"

I put my bag down and nervously bite my lip. "I took extra hours at The Grill.. I'm sorry, let me make you something to eat."

"Already did that, bitch." He stands up from his old stained leather couch and stalks towards me, a glint in his eye.

"Please, don't.. I'm still healing." I beg, backing away slowly.

"Do I look like I give a shit? Do I?"

I look away and shake my head.

"Answer me!" He screams, fisting my shirt in his hands.

I gasp and wince as he pushes me against the wall, hurting my already hurt back even more.

"Dad, please, please just let me go." I beg as tears fall from my eyes. I shake my head and stare up into his eyes, hoping he'll be kind enough just his once.

He lets out a growl of anger and pulls me away from the wall before pushing me down. He squats down to my level and shakes his head.

"You're a disappointment; just like your mother." His hand comes down and smacks against my bruised cheek, making me cry out.

He gets up and leaves, sparing another hate filled glance.

I lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

_Just do it, Elena._

"No." I whisper, shaking my head.

_Do it, you'll be free from this pain; free from this abuse._

"I can't"

_But you can. I know you can._

I take a deep breath and sit up, nervously biting my lip. "How would I even do it though?"

_You'll figure it out, just go. Be free from this pain; free from the misery of him._

I hesitate before nodding to myself and standing up, letting out a wince of pain from my back.

"I'll do it."

I walk down the hallway and make sure he's in his room before I grab my coat and walk out the door, not bothering to close it.

I was going to do it; I've been strong for eight years, and I'm finally breaking. I can't take the pain of my father's abuse; I can't take his hateful words, and hateful actions.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a little review to tell me if you like it or not. It's really not hard, and it barely takes five seconds. If you don't have an account, you can still review, just write your name under guest, or keep it as guest! I just really like to hear what people think of what I write so I can grow as a writer. Two years ago, I was absolutely horrible, and I'd like to think my writing is growing along with myself. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
